Outlier
by WitchJuliana
Summary: Ene had been through many routes, but this one was strangely different. One, she wasn't dead, even though everyone else (save Mary) was killed. Two, she and Mary were now stuck together at the scene of the crime with the murderer who killed their friends. Three, Kuroha was much more interested in her than ever before. KuroEne.
1. The End

Ene curled up into a ball and covered her ears.

She didn't want to hear anymore. It was too much.

Mary's shrieking cries filled the air as a dark figure chuckled in the background. Even though she didn't want to hear the begging, the pleas, the sobbing... she heard it all. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her, or Mary, or anyone who had died. THEY didn't deserve this. None of this. And yet, their lives all ended at the hands of someone who they believed was their friend.

Shintarou had kept her hidden in his pocket the whole time, and even though she knew it was completely hopeless for him to try to protect her ( _she knew how it ends how it always ends she won't live she never survives in timelines just like the rest of them it was only about time only about time until it was her turn_ ), she appreciated the thought and effort he took in protecting her ( _because if he couldn't save Ayano or protect Momo the least he could do was protect Ene at least try to save one life just save her life because she mattered to him to just save one life Shintarou)_. But it was only a matter of time until Kuroha realized that he was missing one more person.

And that was her.

She curled up into a tighter ball as she heard footsteps make their way towards Shintarou's body. Mary screamed louder and begged and sobbed and pleaded _don't do it konoha please don't kill her too please please stop it stop it_ and the white haired Medusa screamed and screamed when he approached Shintarou's body and started going through his pockets, pulling out his phone. Ene was hiding behind an app, refusing to come out because she wasn't prepared yet, she wasn't ready please please she needed more time-

"Hello, Ene." She keep hear the sickeningly sweet tone he used, the smirk behind his words as he held Shintarou's phone in his hand. "I know you're in there, why don't you just come out of hiding? It's no use anyway. I want to see your face one last time before you go."

"ENE! DON'T COME OUT PLEASE!" He growled at Mary's words, before letting out a deep breath and laughing softly.

"My queen, you shouldn't have to worry so much about a pesky program. She's going to die, one way or another." Mary replied with an agonized scream, to which Ene could only guess would also involve the poor girl pulling at her hair and clawing at her scalp. Kuroha continued to laugh and shook the phone, as if that would somehow coax Ene out of her hiding spot.

It was no use hiding anymore. She and Kuroha knew this. It was better to just end it all soon, instead of forcing Mary to continue shrieking and begging. The faster she died, the less time Mary had to spend frantically worrying about her life. If she was going to die however, she was going to die with dignity. She was technically, the last one standing after all. Ene wiped away her tears and balled her hands up into fists before coming out of her hiding place to look defiantly at Kuroha (she didn't care if she was still crying, and that she could only see his face through her tears; it blurred out his face and made it unrecognizable, which would make her feel better about being killed by Haruka's copy), eyes set in a glare as she grinded her teeth at him. His smirk only seemed to get bigger, and his laugh became louder as he greeted his next victim.

"Ene! So good to finally see you again!" Mary screamed out a no, but Ene decided to tune her out; listening to Mary plead and cry would only make it harder for her to continue her act.

"Why do you keep DOING this?! It's not fair!" This time, Ene screamed at Kuroha, but instead of anguish and fear, it was anger and pain. This was a man who'd she'd become friends with once, but now the remains what could have been Konoha were gone, leaving only Kuroha to forever haunt her and her friends.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be fun for me anymore." He pouted childishly before reverting back to his signature smirk. "But this time, this time will be different. I prooooomise!" He grinned at the screen before letting his hand drop, giving Ene a grand view of the floor. In this perspective, she could see Shintarou's body lying on the floor, his blood already soaking into his red jersey, giving it a darker shade. She choked back her tears, not wanting to cry anymore in front of Kuroha. She didn't want to give him anymore satisfaction by crying over Shintarou's body, not when he was around.

Mary's sobs grew louder and louder as Shintarou's body grew smaller and smaller, making Ene realize that they were approaching Mary. The world became a blur as Kuroha quickly brought the phone up to Mary's eye-level, making the girl yell and reach out for her friend.

"Ene!" she cried, almost smiling as she saw the cyber girl still alive "still alive" sounds sorta awkward.. Kuroha backed up a few steps, tutting quietly and holding the phone above her head.

"Now now, little Medusa. If you behave well, I'll let the blue-haired virus live. However," he squeezed the phone tightly, causing the screen to crack in the corners and making Ene cry out in shock, "if you misbehave, I'll have to end her life." While Mary wailed and agreed to his terms, Ene found herself shocked and confused.

He was letting her… live? But why? And for what purpose? This had never happened in the previous timelines before. In fact, he always killed her without a moment's thought. What was he planning to do with Mary? She banged on the screen and yelled for the black-haired horror's attention.

"Hey! What the hell are you planning?!" She was answered in chuckles, before being brought down to face the yellow-eyed monster himself.

"All in due time, my little virus."

"...What did you call me?" His grin brightened a bit before pressing his lips against the screen between him and her face.

He was kissing her. Somehow.

Both she and Mary made startled, confused noises.

* * *

 **A/N: For some reason, I've delved into KuroEne territory, and I can't escape. Which is a real shame because I got like, five other fanfics in the works. Oh well. KUROENE TAKES PRIORITY FOR NOW.**

 **Depending on how this goes, there may or may not be smut.**


	2. Let's All Sing the Clean-Up Song

While the two of them were in shock, Kuroha led Mary away from the murder scene and took her to a secluded area nearby, sitting her down and chuckling.

"Wait here while I go clean up my mess, my majesty." He mockingly kissed her hand and turned to leave, slipping the phone into his pocket. Mary yelped and grabbed his shirt, snapping out of her daze and pulling him back.

"W-wait! What about Ene?" He turned to look at the girl, smirk still in place.

"What? Did you think I'd hand her over to you that easily? You'd just run away with her, and then what am I supposed to do then?" He laughed and smacked her hands away from his shirt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get rid of some bodies before anyone else notices they were even there." With that, Kuroha turned and began walking away from the girl.

"You're leaving me alone?" Her voice called out to him, desperately wanting an answer to her question. Unfortunately for Mary, he wasn't in the mood to reply to her. Instead, he walked off briskly, heading back to the scene of the crime. Luckily, it was late at night, and the place where the Mekakushi Dan had met their deaths just so happened to be a secluded, now abandoned lab.

He knew exactly why they were there. It all had to do with the cyber girl currently residing in his pocket. He patted his pocket and smirked. Ah well, he could finish what they didn't get the chance to do.

As he arrived at the lab, he began assessing what he had to clean up. Normally, he didn't have to clean up - all he had to was kill everyone and Mary would reset the timeline. But this time, there was something... different. While he was completely fine with going the usual route (kill everyone, force the queen to make a new timeline, and so on), something inside him seemed to be nagging him to try something different. Usually, he'd ignore the feeling, but in this timeline, it seemed to have grown stronger. Before he could dwell on his thoughts anymore however, something vibrated violently against his leg.

The man could hear the cyber girl protesting in his pocket, so he took her out and grinned at her angry face.

"Yes?"

"What the hell was that all about?!" She yelled at him loudly, causing him a great deal of irritation as her voice grated on his nerves. He lowered the volume of the phone, much to her indignation.

"What are you talking about?" It was so easy acting innocent and grating on her nerves.

"That kiss! What was that all about?!" She seemed to be screaming at the top of her lungs, since the volume of her voice barely went down at all.

"I had to do something to stun the Medusa. Otherwise, who knows what she could have done to me?" He chuckled to himself. She wouldn't do anything to him, he knew that. Perhaps curse his name, but with most of her friends dead? There would be nothing that she could do to him that would harm him in anyway. She was quite weak for a queen.

Ene continued to yell at him, but he tuned her out. He had more important things to do, which included, but did not limit to: collecting the bodies, burning them (in front of Ene's screen of course), and maybe cleaning up the blood. If he felt like it. Honestly, no one else would come to the lab, nevertheless knew it existed, so he really had no concerns for really cleaning the place up. Besides, the bloodstains added to the scenery.

Oh, but, there was one, maybe two more people to get rid of…

Well, he could dwell on them later. Chances were, Kenjirou was still lying unconscious on the ground. While he could dispose of him, Kenjirou was still his so-called "master", and he still needed to fulfill Kenjirou's wish… which he could deal with later. Before he could continue to dwell on Kenjirou any longer, the lab came into view. He grinned to himself and held Ene up to his face.

"...and what makes you think you can get away with- Were you even listening to me?!" Ene had been ranting at him, somehow unaware of the fact that the male had been ignoring her the whole time. Kuroha laughed and blew at the screen. Ene flinched, thinking he was going in for another kiss.

"I'm listening to you now, doesn't that count?" Before she could yell back a reply, he turned the screen around so that she faced the building. "Remember this place?" He laughed again as she gasped, making the screen face him again. "I'm going to clean up my little mess that I made, and then we're going to decide where to stay, permanently." He slipped the phone back into his pocket to avoid hearing her protest. "Now, onto the clean up!"

/-/

He ended up not making Ene watch him clean up the bodies; it was just too much of a hassle moving the phone place to place so that she could see each and every one of the bodies and faces. To make for that, he made sure to thrash the bodies around this way and that to make as much noise as possible.

The sickening sound of flesh smacking into every physical object and breaking bones was music to his ears. The muffled sounds of Ene's cries of horror and anger only added to his musical symphony of chaotic destruction. After smacking Shintaro's face against the wall (multiple times), he added his body to the now-finished pile of dead people. He stood back and admired his handiwork, tapping his chin and humming thoughtfully.

"Hmmm… Ah!" He took out the phone and tapped on the screen. Ene was curled up in a corner, her back facing him. "Eneee~" He shook the phone a bit. "Can you pull up the camera for me?" No response. "I have to do everything myself, don't I?" He sighed dramatically, browsing through the phone's apps before finding the camera. Standing just a smidge back, he carefully angled the phone to allow for all the dead bodies to get in the shot before snapping the picture. "Perfect! Now I'll have a new background for this phone." He grinned to himself, going through the settings in order to change the background. However, before he could change it, the phone's screen began to freak out, with the window closing and opening repeatedly, refusing to let him do anything with the picture. He growled and tapped on the screen. Ene looked back at him and stuck her tongue out.

"What, you having problems or something?"

"Maybe, just a little bit." His grin was full of menace. Ene, however, merely shrugged and looked away.

"Shintaro may or may not have dropped his phone once into a glass of Coke. It might be having problems because of that. You can't blame me." He was absolutely sure that she was fucking with him in one way or another. He was also sure that the phone's spazzing was also due to her. But, changing the background of the phone wasn't very important right now. He sighed once more and gripped the phone tightly. The annoying cyberbeing would be dealt with later. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he wondered how he could get rid of the bodies without attracting any attention to the place.

He did want to burn them all to a crisp.

However, the lab was still useful to him, so he didn't want to burn the whole place to the ground either.

It was a serious conflict of interests here (well, for him anyway), and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do next.

He could just bury them. But that would be no fun.

Unless…

He grinned to himself and clapped his hands together. Yes, that was it! It was quite simple, now that he thought about it. Largely dangerous, but still possible nonetheless. All he needed was a shovel, and a large amount of strength. Luckily, he had all the strength in the world. Chuckling to himself, he went off in search of a shovel.

The rooms were surprisingly numerous and most were pathetically useless. As he searched through one room, he noticed that it was well-stocked with empty boxes. He could only assume that Kenjirou had stored them here once a upon a time, possibly when he had finished stocking the lab with all the equipment he had gotten hold of. Another room held a single bed, similar to the ones found in hospitals, minus the wheels. Thinking back on it, Kenjirou used to sleep here when he was doing research and didn't have time to go back to his empty house to sleep. Smiling to himself, Kuroha began to think that maybe this place would make for a nice living space for them. He continued looking through various dusty, empty rooms, wondering what he could do with each one. The body he was occupying right now didn't need any rest - he was technically an android - so he figured there was no real need for more beds (surely Kenjirou would be fine sleeping on the floor).

Unless…

He grinned to himself as he looked up at the floating body of Takane, seemingly sleeping in the liquid that was keeping her preserved until her consciousness could return to her physical form. But her mind could linger as a cyberbeing for now. There was no rush to return her to her original state, after all. He patted the phone in his pocket, as if assuring her that her future as a cyberbeing would be secured from now on. Whether or not she wanted to be a human to begin with didn't matter much to him anyway. Taking care of the living was hard work, and it required him to find more food.

It was like taking care of pets.

Kuroha closed the door behind him, keeping in mind that he needed to lock the room up before Kenjirou or the queen chanced upon the room and tried restoring Ene to her former self. He continued his exploration, noting places that seemed appropriate enough to cook food for the living parts of the group, and even found one bathroom that they could all use.

The lab was surprisingly well built, even if it was missing a kitchen. Oh well, they could just live off instant food for the rest of their pathetic lives. Or until he grew tired of the timeline and just forced the queen to reset it once more.

Of course, this meant that he'd have to get food somehow, but he could concentrate on that later. Now, he had to see if he could make the lab a bit more… home-like.

Homes had bloodstains, correct?

The bloodstains would definitely make their newfound home unique.

Speaking of bloodstains, he still had to find that shovel. He continued to search through the building, going through the few closets the place had and finding strange items, like bleach and mops.

But alas, there was no shovel to be found anywhere. Kuroha punched a wall. Of course he couldn't do it his way. He didn't have the medusa reset the timeline, and now he was stuck with having to deal with everything else that wasn't part of the plan. So much for digging a hole and burning the bodies in there. He grumbled to himself and went back to the pile. Well, he supposed he could deal with disposing of them later.

He didn't even have a lighter on him anyway.

Instead, he went back to Kenjirou and picked up his limp form, draping him over his shoulder and lugging him back to where Mary was. Taking the phone back out, he spoke to the silent girl behind the screen.

"Ene, how do you feel about going to the market?"

* * *

 **A/N: HWoH. THAT TOOK A WHILE. I'M SO SORRY GUYS ;A; This chapter is pretty lame too OTL B-but don't worry, once we get past this, then the exciting, disturbing stuff begins! Hahaa… Anyway, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Your support really motivates me to try my best for this fic. It's the first multi-chaptered fic that I managed to update within a two-month timespan! It's really impressive! Seriously! Again, thanks for all your support!**


End file.
